Stolen Kiss
by Ocean's Tale
Summary: Roxas finds himself in search of sea salt ice cream, and upon finally finding the ice cream he meets... Atem? RoxasxAtem KH/YGO One shot First attempt at writing anything approaching fluff, so be warned of awful lack-of-fluffness.


_A friend and myself decided on Halloween night that the rest of 2009 would be "Yaoi Year"- or, in other words, we'd spend the last few months of this year writing our own yaoi fanfics. Preferably of crack pairings. The whole thing is just some lighthearted fun, but I still have yet to write my silly, crack pairing fic. So that's what this is, plus I couldn't resist the urge to write something that I've yet to see someone do. Also, I've never written yaoi or, ah... any romance at all before, so I can guarantee it's going to be horrible. So I present you, Fanfiction, with the insane, implausible, silly pairing of RoxasxAtem._

_Enjoy._

~*~*~

**SPIRIT WORLD**

Roxas sighed, resting one elbow on his crossed legs before resting his chin on his palm, staring out over the extensive collaboration of worlds and habitats that made up the spirit world. The Nobody was bored. Bored bored _bored_.

The spirit world was an interesting place, to say the least. It was a place made for those who shared a body with another to reside in peace- whether they were dead or alive. Or in nigh unique cases like Roxas' own, where instead of truly being another soul he'd had a personality close to his own, quite nearly being his own person.

Even so, despite the fact that there was anything from any world, universe or existence that he could possibly want to have or do here, Roxas was so crushingly bored that he was at the verge of tears. And to top it all off, he was craving sea salt ice cream, the one thing they didn't seem to sell anywhere here.

Pushing himself to his feet, the Nobody stood there on nothing for a moment before floating down through the air to a modern looking sea side city below him. Right out side of it stood a thick jungle, and stretching beyond the city's small portion of ocean was a field of snow that quickly grew into a mountain. The way one floated about in the air here always ended up reminding him of Sora's memories from Neverland, dimly flickering in the back of his mind, though those memories were from long before Sora's heart had been taken and he, Roxas, had come to be.

Before long, Roxas set down on to one of the asphalt streets that stretched through the city. A chill ran down his spine as gravity snatched him once again, firmly keeping him on the ground. He hadn't been in this world very long, but the Nobody seriously doubted that he would ever get use to it. Roxas looked around a little, getting a feel for where he had landed in this sea side city.

Picking a direction at random, Roxas stepped from the road - which, judging from the horns that blared behind him, he should have done sooner - and on to the sidewalk before setting off in search of a shop that sold his precious sea salt ice cream. Cars sped past him as he walked, several of the drivers shooting him nasty looks as they passed. Around him were a few people out and about doing their daily errands, though not many; the spirit world wasn't exactly bursting at the seams with souls. Above him towered huge skyscrapers and buildings, their many glass windows reflecting everything around them.

While he past by many stores and restaurants, everything from pizzerias and five star gourmet restaurants to newsstands and toy stores, none of them Roxas had yet to see held the object of his search. As he was beginning to wonder if he should be searching a different area, an ice cream parlor finally came into view. Roxas broke into a run, skidding to a stop by one of the outdoor parlor tables.

The Nobody slid between the tables and into the chilly air of inside the parlor. Behind the counter was a startlingly ghost like person, and before the counter was quite the handsome spirit. The lights above their heads shone softly off of his spiky and tri-colored hair and the golden bracelets about his wrists. From the way he had one cinnamon colored arm draped casually on the glass cover while he browsed and the way he held himself, to the relatively plain looking cream tunic covering his feline frame, there was a definite regal feel around the spirit.

He turned as the little bell over the door rung, signaling Roxas' entry to the shop. With an elegant gesture at the waitress behind the counter, the spirit stepped out of the way. "Go ahead of me, I am just browsing at the moment."

"You were here first. I can wait." Roxas replied with a nod towards the counter.

A faint and dashing smile played itself about his lips as the spirit turned back to the counter. Another elegant gesture, this time directed at Roxas, motioned for him to move forward. "Anything particular you were wanting?" He asked.

Roxas hesitated while his eyes scanned the choices, trying word how best to say that he wasn't allowing a stranger to get him anything- firmly, but politely- in his head. The resolve to say this lasted all of however long it took him to find the goal of his whole search in the display; sea salt ice cream.

Once the stranger saw him eying the sea salt ice cream, he smiled faintly again and turned to the waitress. "A sea salt ice cream Sunday, and a mint chocolate chip cone." he ordered with a tap on the glass over the respective ice creams, making Roxas pale slightly.

"You don't have to-"

But it was too late. With a polite "Of course, pharaoh." from the waitress, the order was already being filled. The cone was passed over to this 'pharaoh' and the Sunday set on a portion of counter not covered by glass covering. And it would just be a darn shame to let all that sea salt ice cream go to waste....

Feeling rather guilty for a reason he couldn't place, Roxas tentatively picked up the chilly bowl while the pharaoh paid for their cool treats with odd, papery looking green money. Almost automatically, Roxas followed the pharaoh out the parlor door and into the sun. Momentarily blinded after the dimmer shop, the Nobody blinked owl-like several times while his eyes adjusted to the bright sun.

When they had adjusted, Roxas found the pharaoh picking his way among the tables in a search to find a nicely placed one. Feeling that it would be rude to just take the ice cream and leave, he followed the pharaoh around the tables, waiting for him to pick one. If the whole city had just been plucked away, they would have been in silence. But there was no such luck and your standard city noises surrounded them, albeit a tad quieter than normal.

After a while, the pharaoh spoke. "I have not seen you before. Are you new to the spirit world?" Asked the pharaoh, sitting down in a chair close at hand after the parlor table's location and appearance had been accepted as suitable.

Roxas hesitated a moment before setting his Sunday carefully on the table top and sitting down at the table as well with a brief nod. "I... I guess so. What is this place, any ways?" The Nobody asked with a wave of his spoon to serve gesture about the area.

"The spirit realm." the pharaoh replied, raising an eyebrow. "Though different from the one I had known before. It's comprised of... many different environments and places to make the spirits here feel more at home." He shrugged. "Of course, there aren't too many spirits like us, people who had to share a body with someone else. Things like that."

Roxas was quiet for a long while, busying himself with his ice cream while the pharaoh licked at his own cone. "So, uh... What's your name?"

"I am called Atem. It was Yami Yugi, at one point, but just Atem now." Pharaoh Atem said by way of reply, resting one elbow on the table top.

"Roxas. Just... Roxas." While not entirely true, with the whole actually part of Sora thing, it wasn't exactly a lie either.

Atem looked a little curious at the name, but didn't press any further. Instead he just sort of watched the Nobody as he attacked the ice cream once again. There was another long stretch of silence during which Atem crunched the last of the cone, and Roxas tried to not be bother too much by this odd pharaoh watching him curiously. After a time, Atem broke the silence. "Has anyone ever told you that you're cute?"

"I- _what?_"

"I'll take that as a no."

Roxas stared at the pharaoh like he had grown a second head or suddenly become a heartless or some such thing. "Why did you even bring that up? I've known you for all of ten minutes!"

Atem shrugged. "I was curious."

His Nobody companion continued to just stare at him. An idea popped into the pharaoh's head and brought along a smile for his lips with it. With a mischievous smile, Atem leaned in over Roxas' ice cream Sunday and planted his lips firmly on the Nobody's as he stole a kiss.

~Fin~

_Fun fact: If you had told me I would find myself writing Kingdom Hearts and Yu-Gi-Oh! yaoi several years ago, I would have called you insane and stupid. How the times change, eh? Happy new year, Fanfiction! And may the coming decade be better than the one that is past us. For both ourselves and the world as a whole._

_Here's to 2010! _


End file.
